The present invention relates to a tag fastening device for attaching price tags or the like to goods one by one through one-touch simple operations.
Conventionally, tag fasteners are each formed by molding and drawing or stretching a plastic material into a thin, tough and elastic one-piece filament, which has at one end a plug-in part composed of a positioning member and a stop member and at the other end an elastic socket (an aperture) for receiving the plug-in part.
A plurality of such tag fasteners, held straight, are stacked in a container open at the top, from which they are manually drawn out one by one and the plug-in part is inserted into the socket after being passed through a hole of a tag. Hence, such conventional manual work of fixing tags to goods is time-consuming and hence inefficient and, to make matters worse, it may sometimes produce pains in finger-tips.